TOS comics
Many companies have owned the rights to publish Star Trek: The Original Series Comics from 1967 to the present time. * Gold Key Comics: Gold Key was the first company to produce TOS comics. Sixty-one comics were produced from 1967 until 1979, and featured missions set in the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]'s five-year mission. * Marvel Comics: Marvel began releasing comics in 1980 with an adaptation of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. These comics dealt with the Enterprise's second five-year mission, but only lasted for 18 issues before ending in 1982. * DC Comics: DC Comics began their comics in 1984, and printed two series of comics, as well as many specials and collections, before ending in 1996. * Marvel/Paramount Comics picked up the license for several ongoing titles and mini-series from 1995 but dropped most of the series after only eighteen months. * Wildstorm from 1999 did not published continuous series of TOS comics but released one shots and miniseries depicting the series. * In 2006, as TOS celebrated it's 40th Anniversary it became the first Star Trek series to be have tales told in the manga style, when TOKYOPOP published an anthology, the first of three, called Star Trek: The Manga. * The current license holder is IDW Publishing. List of Comics Comics by Gold Key (1967-1979) # "The Planet of No Return" # "The Devil's Isle of Space" # "Invasion of the City Builders" # "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" # "The Ghost Planet" # "When Planets Collide" # "The Voodoo Planet" # "The Youth Trap" # "The Legacy of Lazarus" by Len Wein # "Sceptre of the Sun" by Len Wein # "The Brain Shockers" by Len Wein # "The Flight of the Buccaneer" by Len Wein # "Dark Traveler" by Len Wein # "[[The Enterprise Mutiny|The Enterprise Mutiny]]" by Len Wein # "Museum at the End of Time" by Len Wein # "Day of the Inquisitors" by Len Wein # "The Cosmic Cavemen" by Len Wein # "The Hijacked Planet" # "The Haunted Asteroid" # "A World Gone Mad" # "The Mummies of Heitus VII" # "Siege in Superspace" # "Child's Play" # "The Trial of Captain Kirk" # "Dwarf Planet" # "The Perfect Dream" # "Ice Journey" # "The Mimicking Menace" # "The Planet of No Return" (reprint of Issue 1) # "Death of a Star" # "The Final Truth" # "The Animal People" # "The Choice" # "The Psychocrystals" # "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (reprint of Issue 4) # "A Bomb in Time" # "The Ghost Planet" (Reprint of Issue 5) # "One of Our Captains is Missing!" # "Prophet of Peace" # "Furlough to Fury" # "The Evictors" # "World Against Time" # "World Beneath the Waves" # "Prince Traitor" # "The Voodoo Planet" (Reprint of Issue 7) # "Mr. Oracle" # "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" by George Kashdan and Doug Drexler # "Sweet Smell of Evil" by Arnold Drake and Doug Drexler # "A Warp in Space" by George Kashdan # "The Planet of No Life" by Arnold Drake # "Destination Annihilation" by George Kashdan # "And a Child Shall Lead Them" by George Kashdan # "What Fools These Mortals Be" by George Kashdan # "Sport of Knaves" by George Kashdan # "A World Against Itself" by Arnold Drake # "No Time Like the Past" by George Kashdan # "Spore of the Devil" by Arnold Drake # "Brain-Damaged Planet" by George Kashdan # "To Err is Vulcan" by Arnold Drake # "The Empire Man" by John Warner # "Operation Con Game" by George Kashdan ---- Comics by Marvel (1980-1982) # "The Motion Picture" by Marv Wolfman # "V'Ger" by Marv Wolfman # "Evolutions" by Marv Wolfman # "The Haunting of Thallus" by Marv Wolfman # "[[The Haunting of the Enterprise|The Haunting of the Enterprise]] by Mike Barr # "[[The Enterprise Murder Case|The Enterprise Murder Case]] by Mike Barr # "Tomorrow or Yesterday" by Tom DeFalco # "The Expansionist Syndrome" by Martin Pasko # "Experiment in Vengeance" by Martin Pasko # "Domain of a Dragon God" by Michael Fleisher # "Like a Woman Scorned" by Martin Pasko # "Eclipse of Reason" by Allan Brennart and Martin Pasko # "All the Infinite Ways" by Martin Pasko # "We Are Dying, Egypt, Dying" by Martin Pasko # "The Quality of Mercy" by Martin Pasko # "There's No Space Like Gnomes'" by Martin Pasko # "The Long Night's Dawn" by Mike Barr # "A Thousand Deaths" by J.M. DeMatteis ---- Comics by DC First Series (1984-1988) # The Wormhole Connection by Mike W. Barr # The Only Good Klingon by Mike W. Barr # Errand of War by Mike W. Barr # Deadly Allies by Mike W. Barr # Mortal Gods by Mike W. Barr # Who is Enigma? by Mike W. Barr # The Origin of Saavik, Part 1: Pon Farr by Mike W. Barr # The Origin of Saavik, Part 2: Blood Fever by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 1: Promises to Keep by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 2: Double Image by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 3: Deadly Reflection by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 4: The Tantalus Trap by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 5: Masquerade by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 6: Behind Enemy Lines by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 7: The Beginning of the End by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 8: Homecoming by Mike W. Barr # The D'Artagnan Three by L.B. Kellogg # Rest and Recreation by Paul Kupperberg # Chekov's Choice by Walter Koenig # Giri by Wenonah Woods # Dreamworld by Bob Rozakis # Wolf on the Prowl, Part 1: The Wolf by Tony Isabella # Wolf on the Prowl, Part 2: Wolf at the Door by Tony Isabella # Double Blind, Part 1 by Diane Duane # Double Blind, Part 2 by Diane Duane # ''The Trouble with Transporters by Bob Rozakis # Around the Clock by Robert Greenberger # The Last Word by Diane Duane # The Trouble with Bearclaw by Tony Isabella # Uhura's Story by Paul Kupperberg # Maggie's World by Tony Isabella and Len Wein # Judgement Day by Len Wein # Vicious Circle by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 1: Death Ship by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 2: Stand Off by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 3: The Apocalypse Scenario by Len Wein # Choices by Len Wein # The Argon Affair by Michael Fleisher # The Return of Mudd, Part 1: When You Wish Upon A Star by Len Wein # The Return of Mudd, Part 2: ''Mudd's Magic by Len Wein # What Goes Around by Michael Carlin # The Corbomite Effect by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 1: Paradise Lost by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 2: Past Perfect by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 3: Devil Down Below by Michael Carlin # Getaway by Michael Carlin # Idol Threats by Michael Carlin # The Stars in Secret Influence by Peter David # Aspiring to be Angels by Peter David # Marriage of Inconvenience by Peter David # Haunted Honeymoon by Peter David # Hell in a Hand Basket by Peter David # You're Dead, Jim by Peter David # Old Loyalties by Peter David # Finnegan's Wake by Peter David # A Small Matter of Faith by Martin Pasko First Series Annuals (1985-1988) # All Those Years Ago... by Mike W. Barr # The Final Voyage by Mike W. Barr # Retrospect by Peter David Second Series (1989-1996) # The Return by Peter David # The Sentence by Peter David # Death Before Dishonor by Peter David # Repercussions by Peter David # Fast Friends by Peter David # Cure All by Peter David # Not Sweeney by Peter David # Going, Going... by Peter David # ...Gone by Peter David # The Trial of James T. Kirk, Part 1: The First Thing We Do... by Peter David # The Trial of James T. Kirk, Part 2: Let's Kill All the Lawyers by Peter David # The Trial of James T. Kirk. Part 3: Trial and Error by Peter David # The Return of the Worthy, Part 1: A Rude Awakening by Peter David and Bill Mumy # The Return of the Worthy, Part 2: Great Expectations by Peter David and Bill Mumy # The Return of the Worthy, Part 3: Tomorrow Never Knows by Peter David and Bill Mumy # Worldsinger by J. Michael Strazcynski # Partners?, Part 1 by Howard Weinstein # ''Partners?, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # ''Once a Hero by Peter David # God's Gauntlet by Howard Weinstein # The Last Stand by Howard Weinstein # ''The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 1: Mission: Muddled by Howard Weinstein # The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 2: The Sky Above...the Mudd Below by Howard Weinstein # The Return of Harry Mudd, Part 3: Target: Mudd by Howard Weinstein # Class Reunion by Howard Weinstein # Where There's a Will by Howard Weinstein # Secrets by Howard Weinstein # Truth or Treachery by Howard Weinstein # The Price of Admission by Timothy de Haas # Veritas by Howard Weinstein # Sacrifices and Survivors by Howard Weinstein # Danger...On Ice by Howard Weinstein # Cold Comfort by Howard Weinstein # The Tree of Life, the Branches of Heaven by David DeVries # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 1: Divide...and Conquer by Howard Weinstein # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 2: Battle Stations by Howard Weinstein # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 3: Prisoners of War? by Howard Weinstein # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 4: Consequences by Howard Weinstein # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 5: Collision Course by Howard Weinstein # The Tabukan Syndrome, Part 6: Showdown by Howard Weinstein # Runaway by Howard Weinstein # A Little Adventure... by Howard Weinstein # ...Goes A Long Way by Howard Weinstein # Acceptable Risk by Howard Weinstein and Gordon Purcell # A Little Man-to-Man Talk by Steven H. Wilson # Deceptions, Part 1: Coup d'etat by Howard Weinstein # Deceptions, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # Deceptions, Part 3 by Howard Weinstein # The Peacekeeper, Part 1 by Howard Weinstein # ''The Peacekeeper, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # Renegade by Dan Mishkin # ''Epic Proportion by Diane Duane # ''Time Crime by Howard Weinstein # Nightmares by Howard Weinstein # Time to Time by Howard Weinstein # Call Back Yesterday by Howard Weinstein # Seems Like Old Times by Howard Weinstein # No Compromise, Part 1 by Howard Weinstein # No Compromise, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # No Compromise, Part 3 by Howard Weinstein # Door in the Cage by Steve Wilson # The Alone, Part 1 by Kevin Ryan # The Alone, Part 2 by Kevin Ryan # Gary by Kevin Ryan # Bait...and Switch by Howard Weinstein and T.A. Chafin # Rivals, Part 1 by Howard Weinstein # Rivals, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # Rivals, Part 3 by Howard Weinstein # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part 1 by Howard Weinstein # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part 2 by Howard Weinstein # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part 3 by Howard Weinstein # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part 4 by Howard Weinstein # Star-Crossed, Part 1: Star-Crossed by Howard Weinstein # Star-Crossed, Part 2: Loved Not Wisely by Howard Weinstein # Star-Crossed, Part 3: A Bright Particular Star by Howard Weinstein # Prisoners by Kevin Ryan # Deadlock by Kevin Ryan # The Chosen, Part 1: The Hunted by Kevin Ryan # The Chosen, Part 2: Blood Enemies by Kevin Ryan # The Chosen, Part 3: Collision Course! by Kevin Ryan Second Series Annuals (1990-1995) # So Near the Touch by George Takei and Peter David # Starfleet Academy by Peter David # Homeworld by Howard Weinstein # To Walk the Night by Michael Jan Friedman # The Dream Walkers by Michael Jan Friedman # Convergence, Part 1: Split Infinities by Howard Weinstein and Michael Jan Friedman Second Series Graphic Novels (1992-1995) * Debt of Honor by Chris Claremont * The Ashes of Eden adapted from the novel by William Shatner with Garfield Reeves-Stevens and Judith Reeves-Stevens Second Series Specials (1994-1995) * Spring 1994 ** Blaise of Glory by Peter David ** The Needs of the One by Mike Collins * Winter 1994 ** Raise the Defiant by Kevin Ryan ** A Question of Loyalty by Steven H. Wilson * Winter 1995 ** The Unforgiven by Michael Jan Friedman ** Echoes of Yesterday by Mark A. Altman ---- Comics By Marvel (1996 - ) Early Voyages #''Flesh of My Flesh'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington #''The Fires of Pharos'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Our Dearest Blood'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Cloak and Dagger, Part 1) by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Cloak and Dagger, Part 2 by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''The Flat, Gold Forever'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Immortal Wounds'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''One of a Kind'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''The Fallen, Part 1 by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''The Fallen, Part 2 by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Futures'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Future Tense'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Past Imperfect'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Now and Then'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Thanatos'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington #''Nemesis'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edington Untold Voyages #''Renewal'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Worlds Collide'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Past Imperfect'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Silent Cries'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Odyssey's End'' by Glenn Greenberg One Shots *''Fragile Glass'' by Tom DeFalco *''Star TreX'' by Scott Lobdell Unlimited *''Dying of the Light'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Action of the Tiger'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Message in a Bottle'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''None but the Brave'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''As Flies to Wanton Boys'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''An Infinite Jest'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''The Veteran'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington *''Trekkers'' by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington ---- Comics By Wildstorm (1999 - 2001) *''All of Me'' by Tony Isabella Bob Ingersoll *''Enter the Wolves'' by A.C. Crispin and Howard Weinstein *Star Trek: Special :*''Bloodline'' by Ian Edginton :*''The Legacy of Eleanor Dain'' by Christopher Hinz :*''The Wake'' by Jeffrey Lang ---- Comics By TOKYOPOP (2006) *''Star Trek: The Manga'' **''Side Effects, by Chris Dowes **Anything But Alone, by Joshua Ortega **'''Til Death, by Mike W. Barr **Oban, by Jim Alexander **Orphans'', by Rob Tokar Connections Category:Media Lists Category:TOS media